


The many questions of John Tracy

by liesorlife



Series: FAB FIVE FEB [8]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: A small insight into the life of John Tracy for fab five feb 2021. It has death but not angsty death if that makes any sense! Prompt used “what is that?”
Series: FAB FIVE FEB [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648882
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	The many questions of John Tracy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gumnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/gifts).



John Tracy has always been curious about the world around him. From the moment his eyes first opened in the morning to the moment they closed at bed time John observed the universe. Ever since the day he arrived in the world, a cold and grey wintery October morning he was the quiet ray of sunshine that bought peace to the chaos his elder brothers Scott and Virgil bought. 

“Wha dat?” Was his first proper question, walking through the park at a leisurely pace one small hand tightly enclosed safely in his mothers, while Scott and Virgil run ahead playing in the long grass laughing and joking together. 

Lucy looks at the thing that he is pointing at with his free hand and smiles. “It is a froggy” she tells him, as the small amphibian hops its way to the pond. 

“Fwog-gee” John tries the word out, storing it for future reference. 

Lucy happily scoops her youngest son up into her arms for a cuddle. “Yes a fwoggy!” Lucy confirms with a laugh. “Come on, let’s get your big brothers and go home. Scott, Virgil come on boys it is home time” 

Scott comes running back shouting at the top of his voice. “MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY COME LOOK WHAT WE FOUND!” Grabbing her free hand and pulling her back to where Virgil is lying in his stomach in the grass allowing a millipede to crawl on his outstretched arm.

“Euw Mommy. Wha dat?” John asks in disgust. 

“Virgil put that down and get up off the ground” Lucy admonishes, pulling him to his feet. 

“I WANT BUG” Virgil screams as the many legs make light work out of escaping the wannabe captor. 

Lucy ignores Virgil’s tantrum, choosing instead to carry both him and John home, with Scott trotting alongside chattering happily about all the bugs that they found. 

*TB*

“What dat?” John asks pointing to the new addition to the fridge. He is now quickly closing in on his second birthday and his vocabulary is already on a par with Virgil’s even though he still struggles with the pronunciation. 

“That John, is going to be your new brother or sister” Jeff replies, picking him up so he can see the sonogram properly. 

“Like Stotty and Virggy? He asks in awe. 

“Yes, just like Stotty and Virggy!” Jeff confirms.

“What dat?” Is a phrase Jeff is starting to dread though, as it never stops! 

*TB*

“What is dat?” John asks. 

Jeff is putting together the furniture for the babies nursery. The walls have been painting a pale yellow, and there is a thick, soft light blue carpet on the floor. The window faces the back yard, and the baby will have the best view of the forest behind the house. 

Looking up Jeff finds him standing in the doorway covered in chocolate pudding. He has even got it into his hair! “Where is your mommy John?” he asks.

“Dunno daddy, what is dat?” John repeats with a shrug. 

“That is going to be your brother or sister’s bed once they have been born” Jeff informs him, getting to his feet and abandoning the project so he can go and hunt down Lucy and give John a much needed bath. 

“Does it have to be so flat?” Scott asks cheekily, having followed John up the stairs. He too is covered in chocolate pudding. 

Jeff offers Scott a face palm in response, trying not to laugh and failing miserably. “It will look like the picture on the box long before the baby is born in April, I promise. Now where’s your Mommy?”

“She took Virgil shopping remember. You were supposed to be looking after us” Scott reminds him. 

Jeff remembers now! And he groans when he sees the state of the kitchen, as it looks like Scott and John have had an intense chocolate pudding battle! They have got it all over the table and the floor and even the walls. He is disappointed with them both, and wordlessly gives them a cloth each before helping to clean up their war zone. 

Jeff barely speaks as he dunks them both into the bathtub and helps them scrub the pudding from their hair. 

Once suitably scrubbed, Jeff places the two boys in the living room with the television and strict instructions to remain still until their mom gets home. 

*TB* 

“What is that?” John asks. 

It is the day after Gordon’s birth and the house is more chaotic than usual as the new arrival is two months early. With his mother and father still at the hospital, the boys grandparents have come to stay and John finds himself alone with his grandfather while his big brother’s are in school. 

“That Johnny is an inappropriate use of your time” grandpa replies, moving the bottle of bourbon further out of his reach. 

“What is baw-bawn?” John asks. 

Grandpa grins at the child, who looks so much his miniature, same eyes and same hair, and same inquisitive nature. “Baw-bawn is a drink for grownups.”

“Can I have some?” John asks. “I am growed up. Daddy said so. He said I had to be growed up for the baby”

“Absolutely not!” Grandpa replies. “How about some hot chocolate?” 

John nods, he has never tried baw-bawn before but he knows that he loves hot chocolate. “Okay” his voice is happy and light as he snuggles up to his grandpa on the sofa and they watch John’s favourite movie: Muppets in Space.

*TB* 

“What is that?” John asks. 

It has been a week since baby Gordon was allowed to come home, and John has been glued to his side ever since, letting his parents know when the baby wants something. 

His calls of “Mommy, Gordy hungry. Mommy, Gordy sleepy” never fails to bring a smile to Lucy’s face. John loves being a big brother. 

“Where Johnny?” Lucy asks.

“There” John replies, pointing out the thing on the wall beside the crib, which Lucy inspects.

“It looks like a squid from Virgil’s sticker set, but how did it get here?” Lucy says. “Come with me and we will find out”

They find Virgil lying on the floor on his stomach in his room colouring in his latest master piece. 

“Virgil? Have you been putting your stickers in the baby’s room?” Lucy asks.

Virgil looks up from his drawing and nods. “Uh-huh” he confirms. “Gordon wanted the squid sticker, and I am drawing him a big squid” Virgil holds up his picture proudly. “Doesn’t it look like his Squid?”

Lucy knows that honesty is not always the best policy! “Of course it does sweetie, it is a brilliant squid, and Gordon will love it” she knows that the last part is not a lie, once Gordon is old enough to know his big brother made it for him, then he will love it forever.

*TB*

“What is that?” John asks.

It is three in the morning and he can’t sleep. 

“That is Mars” Jeff replies, pointing the telescope in the right direction so he can get a better look. 

“Have you been there daddy?”

“I have, it is a really long journey though. You have to do go in a rocket ship” Jeff says. 

Lucy does not know that the pair have snuck out of the house to star gaze in the summer moonlight. 

“A real rocket ship?” John asks in awe.

“Yes a real rocket ship” Jeff tells him smiling.

“Wow” is all John can say as he returns his focus to the stars above him.

*TB*

Shortly after Alan is born the question stops, as John loses his Mom to a senseless tragedy, and he no longer finds comfort in learning about the universe. Choosing to spend his time alone in his room, where no one can see his tears. “What is it?” becomes “What is the point?” As he finds himself withdrawing from his brothers more and more. 

Lucy’s funeral is hard for the whole family, even Alan who is too young to know he has lost his mother. He watches as Gordon clings to Virgil, with his cuddly squid clutched to his chest and tears fall from his deep amber eyes. He wants nothing more than to throw his arms around all of his brothers and protect them from their misery. But he can’t, he has to remain dignified. 

The weeks after the funeral are the worst weeks of John’s life. Everything is changing. Is father is never home, his brothers keep fighting, his grandma’s cooking is an environmental catastrophe in the making and he hates it all. 

He finds himself lying on his bed, it is dark but he has not bothered to turn the light on, instead he is curled up on his side both arms wrapped around the plush rocket his dad bought him from NASA on his last trip. 

He groans inwardly when there is a knock on the door. “What is it?” He calls 

The door flings open and Gordon comes flying into the room. “JOHNNY DINNER IS READY!” He shouts before bounding back out. 

John knows he can’t avoid the family forever and he drags himself from the bed and goes downstairs, where there is a dried out chicken in the centre of the table, surrounded by dishes of blackened potatoes, mushy vegetables and watery gravy. “Ugh” he thinks as he silently takes his seat.

The meal is eaten in silence, ghosts of previous family meals dance in the shadows haunting him with their laughter.

“Can I be excused?” Scott asks, the second he is done eating. 

“Not this time Scott, we need to talk” Jeff says, causing even Gordon to stop playing with his food and look up at the father he is already starting to forget. 

“What is it?” John asks, unable to help himself. 

“We are moving” Jeff says.

John does not know what he was expecting, but he knows that it was not this. “Moving where? He asks.

“To an Island in the Pacific Ocean” Jeff says. “Before your mom died we were planning on starting a rescue business together, and I promised her that we would carry on with our plans. But I can’t move without you”

“Because you would go to jail for abandoning us” John tells him.

“No!” Jeff replies, choking on his glass of water. “Because I love you!” 

“Really?” John asks in disbelief. 

“Yes” Jeff allows a few tears to escape, how did he let his boys feel so neglected that they think he no longer loves them. Getting up from the table he opens his arms up and John runs into them. All the pain and frustration from the last few weeks unleashed onto his father’s shoulder. 

“Hey dad?” John asks. 

“Yes?”

“Can we go star gazing on the island?”

Jeff nods happily. “On a clear night you can see millions when you lie on the roof of the house”

John is sold! 

A fresh start is just what John needs and he finally starts to recover. 

*TB*

“What is that?” John asks, pointing to whatever is in Gordon’s hair.

Fifteen years have passed, and John is a man now. Twenty two years old and an expert in telecommunications. He spends his days up on thunderbird five, protecting the world from harm. 

“If Scott asks, it was Alan and not me” 

John’s brother is breathless with laughter, and he is covered in pink gunk. 

“Of course you didn’t!” John replies amused. “Before I incriminate myself what didn’t you do?” 

“Gave thunderbird one a new paint job” Gordon tells him. 

“Let me guess it was pink?” John asks.

Gordon nods. “How can you tell?”

“Gords, you are covered in it! If you want to frame our innocent baby brother then at least take a shower!” 

*TB*

“What is that?” John asks. The bundle of blankets in his brothers arms is indistinguishable from any other blanket.

“A boy, a beautiful and perfect baby boy” Gordon gushes excitedly. 

“How is dad doing with the news that he is a grandfather?” John asks, hoping that his brother doesn’t consider his initial question as insensitive. 

“Great, he is fitting him for his international rescue uniform as we speak!” Gordon replies laughing.

“I will be down in a few hours Gords, give Penny a kiss from me” 

“I don’t need an excuse Johnny!” Gordon tells him grinning.

*TB*

“What is that?” John asks, as his desperately needed slumber is interrupted by what he thinks is a giant rat. 

He is exhausted from back to back rescues, and this late night call is the last thing he needs but this job and he loves it. 

“International Rescue, thank god! We need help urgently. We are under attack by giant squirrels!” 

“GORDY JR IS THAT YOU?!” John shouts, as the voice on the other end bursts into giggles. “Let me talk to your father”

“DADDY, UNCLE JOHNNY WANTS YOU!” Gordy Jr shouts. 

“What is it John?” Gordon asks concerned a few minutes later having hastily jumped out of bed and legged it to the living room, clad in only his boxers, his dark blonde hair disheveled and sticking up on the top of his head. 

“Squirrels?” John asks. 

“You woke me up at one in the morning for squirrels?” Gordon asks confused. 

“No your mini me did!” 

Gordon looks around but his son has scarpered. “I will have a chat with him, I thought he was in bed. He is only five John, he doesn’t understand prank calls aren’t funny”

“You prank called me three days ago!” John reminds him. 

“Swings and roundabouts!” Gordon replies.

“He is just like you!” John says laughing. 

“Thank you” Gordon replies with pride. 

“I did not mean that as a compliment!” 

“Talk to you later John” Gordon says before ringing off.

*TB*

“What is that?” John asks, opening his wardrobe to find that the cushion for the ring bearer has been replaced by one shaped like a squid. Whoever said siblings were a good idea clearly never met Gordon! 

It is the morning of his wedding. The GDF have taken on all urgent calls, and he is free for a two week honeymoon in which Alan has agreed to monitor in thunderbird five, and has promised to set up defences to stop John from sneaking on board and trying to work until his holiday is over. 

“Hey John, ready for the big day?” 

“I think so” John answers his father. The white tuxedo he once wore to a party is hanging on the back of his bedroom door and he is sitting on his bed resolutely staring at the wall opposite. “Did you feel like this when you married mom?”

“Oh I was so nervous, I nearly threw up in the car on the way to church, ask your uncle Lee, he was there!” Jeff reassures him. 

“I am just so happy that you are here with me” John says to Jeff.

“Me too Johnny, me too” Jeff says, sinking down onto the bed next to his middle child. 

John is joined at the altar by all four of his brothers and his father who join together to give their beloved sibling away. 

*TB*

“What is that?” John asks. 

“DADDY, SHE SMILED AT ME! AND LOOK WHAT I DREW!” Oh that is what “that” is. Doesn’t help now he knows it is a drawing, of what looks like a space creature. It has a bright red blob for a body and green tentacles growing out of its head. 

John has been married now for five years. He is the father of two daughters; Poppy, three and Molly four months. 

“Because she loves you” John replies with a smile of his own. He still can not believe that he is this little girls father. 

There are times when he misses his old life, in international rescues space station, but he knows that Alan is more than capable of running things from space, but he needed to be on earth. Eos agreed to stay and help Alan and he pilots thunderbird three while helping to raise his children. 

“Luff you too daddy” Poppy declares, throwing her arms around his neck and planting a kiss his nose.

“Tell me about your drawing Pops” John asks, knowing that if he asks her what it is it could offend her! 

“It is you daddy!” Poppy replies proudly.

*TB*

“What is that?” John asks, peering at that screen which is bright green with audio only selected before a familiar voice comes out of the speakers.

“Uncle John, you have to come and save me this time I swear it is an emergency!” 

John rolls his eyes. His sixteen year old nephew has been Trouble with a capital T since the day he was born. “How much bail money do you need this time?!” 

“You wound me uncle Johnny! But please don’t tell dad” 

Thirty minutes later his nephew is in the passenger seat of the plane, having been released from his school’s summer trip after John promised he won’t be coming back! 

“Want to tell me what you did?” John asks. 

“Not my fault Mr Collingwood has no sense of humour”

“Where have I heard that before?” John asks.

“Please don’t tell my dad!” 

“I think he is going to notice when you are home when he and your mom return from Paris on Wednesday. How about I tell you about the time your dad was suspended from school for glitter bombing the principal’s car?” John tells him smirking. 

“My dad is so cool” Gordy Jr tells him in awe. 

“Not the word his teachers used!” 

*TB*

“What is that?” John asks, before realising that it is his phone. 

“It is time” Virgil announces. 

John doesn’t need to ask what it is time for, and his heart pounds in his chest as he gets up from the bed in the hotel they have all been staying in since the stroke. 

His grandmother has fought hard all her life, but her fight is over now and he is going to be there for her one final time, as they gather around her bedside to say goodbye to the woman who gave up her life to raise her orphaned grandson’s when their mom died and their father disappeared. 

It is snowing on the day Sally Tracy is laid to rest next to her husband, and John is reminded of his mom’s funeral, but there are differences now. Gordon is clinging to Penny rather than Virgil. Scott is supporting their father, who has aged twenty years over night and is standing looking lost and afraid of his own mortality. 

“Hey dad, we are going inside where it is warm” Virgil says gently, taking his arm and helping him inside the car which is to take them back to the old farm house. Jeff doesn’t put up a fight, there is nothing left for him to fight for now.  
*TB* 

“What is that?” John asks. 

This question has been asked a thousand times in his life, from his very first frog to right here right now. 

“A bikini daddy” Poppy replies, as it is the most obvious thing in the world.

“You are not wearing that, go and get changed” John announces.

“But daddy, I am sixteen” his eldest daughter protests loudly.

“Ooo Poppy’s in trouble!” Molly mocks from the sofa, where she is curled up reading a book.

“Shut up!” Poppy snaps. 

“Don’t tell your sister to shut up, and go and get changed” John says.

“ARGH I HATE YOU!” Poppy shouts before stomping up the stairs and slamming the door behind her, returning ten minutes later wearing a tank top and shorts.

“Happy now, father?” She asks sarcastically. 

“Very, now let’s get going. It isn’t every day your cousin graduates from college” John says. 

“Would would have thought Gordy would even graduate high school!” Poppy says with a giggle. 

“Yeah, how much do you think uncle Gordy had to pay for that?” Molly adds also giggling.

*TB*

“What is that?” John asks.

“Dinner” Scott replies.

“Who cooked it?” Virgil asks. 

“Please say it wasn’t Alan?” Gordon asks.

“Hey! Just because I once poisoned you all does not mean I am going to do it again!” Alan protests. 

“I can’t believe that this is the first time we have all been together since dad died” John says sitting down. The boys are still close, and talk everyday but since their children took over international rescue, they were able to retire and finally have everything they sacrificed all those years ago. 

“I can’t believe that I am sixty next month” Scott complains. 

“You don’t look a day over ninety one” Gordon replies.

“That is what raising you did to me” Scott fires back, fifty nine years and eleven years on earth and his snap backs have been finely tuned! 

“I love you guys” John says.

*TB*

“What is that?” John asks. 

“Your angel wings” 

“Mom?” John asks in surprise. 

“Hey Johnny. Welcome to heaven. I am so proud of you darling, everything you have achieved and the wonderful, kind hearted man you became”

“Me too Johnny” another voice chimes in.

“Grandpa?” 

“We always watched over you” he confirms. 

“You saved Gordon from the chaos crew didn’t you?” John asks. 

“They did, I asked when I got here a few months ago, turns out all the good deeds outweighed the pranks!” Gordon announces, his own wings have been dyed bright yellow.

“You made it to heaven?” John is surprised!

“You know it Johnny!” 

“Can you remember all those nights you and I snuck out to watch the stars?” Jeff asks joining them, pulling up his own cloud. 

John nods “I could never forget them, you know that dad”

“It tuns out your Mom knew all about them!” Jeff tells him with a rueful smile. 

“Really?” John asks Lucy in surprise.

“Of course, do you really think you boys did anything I didn’t know about?! Come with us, and we will tell you all about it while we watch over the next generation of Tracy’s” Lucy says. 

And together John departs the earth with those who have loved him unconditionally since the day he was born.

And looking back, he wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
